My Original Sin
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Katherine Pierce rule Whitmore College. Girls want to be them and guys want to date them, but soon, competition will rise when everyone wants to know who are the Mikaelson siblings and why they call themselves the Originals. Hearts will break, loyalty is tested, and one will make the biggest sin of all.
1. Chapter One: The Originals

**My first shot at a ****_Vampire Diaries _****fanfiction! I have another fanfiction in process for ****_The Originals, but_**** I promised my best friend in the world I would create her a story with our favorite ship. Just a short introduction to the start of this story.**

**Everyone is vampires, except Bonnie and the regular humans, but the cure does not exist, so Katherine is a vampire. This takes place in season five, but a different twist on how the gang meets the Original Family. Bonnie is the anchor, Jeremy is the sexy hunter! Enjoy Shelby (my best sister in the world!) and everyone else! Reviews would be lovely! **

**_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters._**

**_~Witch_**

My Original Sin

Caroline Forbes flips her hair back blow drying it to perfection. Her blond curls bounce with each peppy step she takes as she bends down to retrieve her lip stick.

"I seriously think you should reconsider that offer from Aaron, Elena." Caroline turns to the laugh coming from her best friend; Elena Gilbert. Katy Perry's _Dark Horse_ blasts higher through the speakers, in the far corner in their four person dorm room, as Elena turns up the volume.

"She doesn't need boy drama right before our big day as sophomores in college, Care." Bonnie Bennett, the fun-sucking, anchor to the other side, best friend for all eternity literally, says resting her feet on the window sill.

"He's not bad for eye candy." Caroline has observed him more than once.

"Seriously, Caroline? You know I'm going to chose Damon." Elena shakes her said pushing her blond friend over to apply her mascara.

"And as your best friend, I will continue to support your decision and spend all my willpower in trying to show you that is a big mistake."

"Speaking of big mistakes, are you really going to get back with Tyler? He did drop out of school our senior year claiming he had 'personal problems'." Bonnie slides the nail polish container closed setting it on her dresser.

"You both know that was a werewolf problem. Besides, I'm sure I can tame the beast." She smirks applying a coat of eye shadow on.

Elena raises her eyebrows at Caroline. There was no point in arguing with Caroline once she had in idea in her head.

"Chop, chop, cupcakes, we have fresh freshman to taste." Katerina Petrova, aka Katherine Pierce, emerges from the bathroom, with her hair curled flawlessly, and claps her manicured nails three times.

No one bothers to hide their hate for Katherine when she had impersonated Elena to fool around with Damon and Elena's ex-boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. That had nearly caused a breakup with the new couple that was Damon and Elena. Katherine and Elena had, had bad blood before Damon and Stefan when Katherine would hook up with whatever boyfriend Elena had at the time. Katherine is the first to leave their shared dorm room and Bonnie laces up her black ankle boots while slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Remind me again why we let her room with us again?" Elena puffs, leaning against the wall, as she waits for Caroline to finish getting ready.

"She has killer taste in shoes." Caroline comments as Bonnie heads over to the refrigerator and not even Elena can argue that fact.

"Don't forget to drink up ladies." Bonnie tosses them both a bag of blood and both young vampires place them in their purses.

The newly franchise of vampire movies, _Vampire Academy, _has just finished airing when the lingo'Let's make this year our bitch' catches their attention before they turn off the music and TV. They all eye each other in agreement and no one objects to that statement, but laughs.

WhitmoreCollege move-in day was filled with new faces, but Caroline could only think of one man. Hundreds of people pass through Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena and Caroline wants to give each person who shoves her a piece of her mind. Her thoughts of violence are interrupted when the girl's names are called and Bonnie turns to see her boyfriend of three years.

"Talk about boy drama, Bon. Dating Elena's younger, baby brother? They even-"

"I don't need details, Care." Caroline smiles in victory as Elena makes a face.

"You said you were cool with it." Bonnie runs her fingers through her hair. She was always worrying about what Elena would think.

Elena wraps her arm around Bonnie. "It's cool, Bonnie. As long as you two are happy and Caroline doesn't give me any details about your sex life, it's okay."

Jeremy kisses Bonnie's now flushed cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Bonnie stands on her toes to level herself so she can kiss him properly.

"Make-out alert." Caroline yells taking off with Elena before they can witness the cat between Bonnie and Jeremy.

"It's not like they haven't seen us make out with our boyfriends." Elena controls her laughter to a dying flame while Caroline rolls her eyes.

"It's all the fun of teasing and embarrassing them."

Elena steps to the side of Caroline. "Ready to make this year our bitch?"

Elena nods taking a step forward from the momentum Bonnie had while running and ran into Elena. They shoot each other an apologetic smile and Elena groans as Katherine steps next to her.

Caroline notices Katherine's lipstick is smudged and frowns. "It hasn't even been first period and you've already made out with someone?"

Katherine smirks and examines her nails. "What can I say? Boys love the Petrova line unlike their distant cousins the Gilbert line." Her Bulgarian accent becomes fluent when referring to her old life as Katerina and Elena flips her off.

The girls push open the doors and smile as all eyes are on them. Girls wanted to be them and guys wanted to date them. They were the popular girls at college when they had thrown a major party back during their freshman year to celebrate Bonnie's return. Caroline's eyes light up when she spots Tyler leaning against her locker.

"You ready to be prom queen and king again?" He kisses her lips and wraps his arms around her waist.

"There are no proms at college." She argues giving him another quick peck.

"Compel them to create one?" Tyler suggests and the group turns their attention to the door as five students walk in. The only girl in the group has on a aqua blue dress that Caroline has been dying to get. She has icy blond natural curls and sparkling blue eyes as she holds the arm of a taller man wearing a basic black suit. Katherine eyes him giving him her killer man eater smile, and the other two Caroline can't see but doesn't really care. Her eyes are locked on the man in the center. Light curled brown hair contracts with his pale skin and he has blue eyes like the woman and a smirk formed upon his lips as he whispers something to the blond-haired woman and she laughs. His attire is a simple black button-up shirt with basic dark blue jeans molding to his muscular body.

"Who are they?" Caroline asks a random student passing their way. She has never seen them before.

The student eyes the group that has made their way past Elena and her friends. "Rumor has it that they transferred from Europe to New Orleans and have settled in the town of Mystic Falls. They are the Mikaelson siblings, but here is the strange thing. They call themselves the Originals."


	2. Chapter Two: First Encounter

**I'm blown away at the amount of favorites for this story! I didn't think this would get a lot of attention, and it has, so thank you so much! It makes my day! Chapter two is up (I couldn't wait to write this!) Enjoy it and thank you again for your love to this story. Reviews would be lovely!**

****_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters._****

**~Witch**

Chapter Two: First Encounter

Caroline couldn't wait to get the latest gossip on her new competition. She has to wait until her third period, English class, to get the best news on the new students. Whispers and rumors spread faster than wildfire in the small college about the mysterious family.

"Did you see the suit the eldest brother was wearing? Did he think this was a private school?

"I hear the sister met the designer of the dress she was wearing."

"Did you also hear about the middle child? I hear he beat his own father and murdered his mother."

Caroline turns to the new freshman on campus and gives them her best icy smile and glare. "Don't you two have anything else better to talk about?"

The two girls don't say anything else after that making Caroline smile in triumph.

"You sure do have a way with words." A voice brings Caroline out of her small victory and she turns to see the blond sister everyone was talking about.

She learns back into her seat crossing her legs with a small smirk on her cherry lips.

"Who would you be exactly?" Caroline questions the woman, bringing her painted colored nails up, in the air, to file down her index finger.

"I don't kiss and tell." She replies and before Caroline can reply, the history teacher walks in.

"Good morning class. Extra credit to anyone can answer which main girls were involved in the 1600s Casket Girls from Europe." Mr. Moreano questions as he sets his papers from this summer's project report, and coffee, on the desk.

"Actually professor, the Casket Girls were originally from France in the 1700s then shipped to colonists to New Orleans." The new girl shrugs her hand as if she could not care she had just corrected the hardest teacher in the school.

"I believe that in fact Miss Mikaelson-"he opens his book to the section containing the Casket Girls and is silent for a moment, "they are indeed from France in the 1700s."

Caroline can tell the rest of the class is shocked and praises the girl on her answer. "What can I say? History is my favorite subject." She answers a freshman's question giving a small laugh.

"You're a Mikaelson?" Caroline questions hoping the teacher had just pronounced her name wrong.

She turns to Caroline from talking to a senior in the class, giving Caroline a bored expression. "Are you bloody deaf or did not pay attention?"

Caroline was taken back at this girl's spark. Who did she think she was to challenge the most popular girl in school? She can only think of a response and not an actual comeback. "Of course I can hear."

"Then I believe we have solved this question." She turns to her attention to the teacher without another word.

When the teacher announces the class has been dismissed, Caroline is out of her seat and searching for Bonnie and Elena. She _has _to tell someone about her new experience.

"Whoa, hey Caroline, where's the fire?" Matt Donovan stops her by grabbing her shoulders and smiles at her.

"Hey Matt, do you know about the blond Mikaelson?" Caroline asks just as she walks by giving Caroline a smirk and Matt a wave.

Matt follows her walk and Caroline elbows him in the ribs. "Focus, Matt."

"You mean Rebekah? I just know what everyone is saying about her; the baby of the family, flirty, hot,"

"You think she's hot?" Caroline makes a face.

"I never said that, but I have to get to class. I'll save you a spot at lunch." Matt walks in the opposite direction of where Caroline has to go.

She sighs, no longer interested in the gossip about the Mikaelson family.

Third period ends and Katherine Pierce is ready to jump off the clock tower in the school court. She hates school even though she has never really attended school. She was always trying to find her daughter, but no such luck. Luckily for her, being an immortal vampire had its perks. Picking up a tray she questions why in the hell she was waiting in line for school cafeteria food and not a five star restaurant.

"Excuse me, but would you so terribly mind as to tell me where to purchase, what this school calls, a 'turd sandwich'?"

Katherine turns to see Elijah Mikaelson standing before her. She smirks, turning on her charm. "You may want to rethink your choice, Mr. Mikaelson. I highly doubt you would care to eat something that sounds as if it had come out of the toilet."

He laughs as Katherine picks up a red apple and a bottle of water. She pays for her food very aware of Elijah right behind her. "What would I care to eat then, Miss?"

She can think of a million things she wishes he would eat. Toying with the apple in her hand, she takes a seat on the benches outside, and takes a bite. "Katherine Pierce, but you can have anything you want."

He takes a seat across from her and pulls out a bottle of water and an apple.

"I always thought the fairest of them all enjoyed apples." With his accent, Katherine can feel herself swaying over his voice.

It takes Katherine a moment to respond as she takes another bite of her apple. "What of the villains?" She was always considered the villain no matter what she did.

"The villains are just the good, but have lost the sight to see the path they want to go on. I believe, when people find who they are fated to be with, they can overpower anything."

"If we cease to believe in love, why exist?" Katherine questions returning Elijah's smile.

"Exactly, my thoughts, Katerina." She doesn't question how he knows her real name, but clicks her water bottle to his as they cheer for love.

"I bet you ten bucks Katherine will have him eating out of the palm of her hand in a week." Alexia, Lexi, Branson says to Stefan Salvatore as they share a bag of chips.

"Katherine and Elijah? Where do you get these crazy ideas, Lexi?" Stefan laughs reaching into the bag and places a couple of chips in his mouth.

"You won't be saying that when I win ten bucks from you." Lexi replies throwing a chip at him.

He rolls his eyes at his oldest, and he means oldest, best friend. "I highly doubt you are always right."

"Stefan Salvatore, do you doubt me?" Lexi lowers her eyes glaring at him.

"I've never doubted you, Lexi." Stefan defends himself rising up his hands.

She hits him with all her vampire strength. She laughs as he groans in pain while she stands up. "You better not now. Come on, let's head to poetry class."

"I can not believe I let you talk me into taking this class." Stefan groans linking his arm with Lexi's.

"What? The man who writes in his journals can't respect a little poetry?"

"I'll show you poetry." Stefan replies, picking Lexi up and carrying her inside the building.

As Elena and Bonnie gather their lunch, Elena turns her head, hearing a laugh, to see Stefan and Lexi leaving the lunchroom. She grips her tray walking in step with Bonnie as Caroline waves them over.

"Have you two still not talked?" Bonnie asks, opening up her juice.

"Nope. I don't think he would want to either." Elena runs her fingers through her recently trimmed hair.

"Of course not!" Caroline all but yells and then lowers her voice once she receives a snicker from Bonnie. "It's not like you weren't thinking it too."

"It doesn't matter who thought it and said it. Stefan and I remained friends and that's all the matters." Elena stabs her fork into her salad and takes a bite.

"What did that salad ever do to you?" Jeremy sits besides Bonnie giving her a kiss. Grabbing a piece of his sister's lettuce he pops it in his mouth.

"Watch it, Jer." Elena warns giving her brother her best serious face.

"Or what you will make me look like this?" Jeremy goes cross eyed and sticks his tongue out making everyone laugh even Elena.

"You're such a dork." Bonnie says shaking her head.

"But I'm your dork." He says laying his head in her lap.

"That you are." She whispers, stroking his hair.

"I've been dying to tell you guys. That new girl Rebekah? Total bitch." Caroline launches into her story about her history class earning mixed reviews.

"Are you sure you're not just exaggerating, Caroline?" Matt takes a bite of French fries. He joined the group after his meeting with the football coach.

"I'm not exaggerating on how rude and bitchy she was." Caroline argues back as Katherine and Elijah walk on the side of the table.

"Someone who is not as bitchy as me? Shocking." Katherine pauses to throws away her trash.

Elijah approaches the group with an elegance of an old soul. "I assure you, my sister is not as rude as she may claim to act or how you say."

"They won't care what you say, Elijah. Let's head to class." Katherine tosses her hair leading Elijah out of the room.

"Do you believe him?" Elena asks throwing away her salad.

"She will corrupt him in a week. Let's get going." Caroline gathers her things and looks at Bonnie still sitting.

"You coming?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "I'll catch up."

Elena and Caroline leave while Bonnie looks down to a sleeping Jeremy. She is at peace at the feeling of his weight on her. She would never complain about anything when she had eternity to spend with her friends and boyfriend.

"Is this seat taken?" Kol Mikaelson says staring Bonnie down.

She takes that back. She will complain about how Kol has been following her around since first period. "Yes, by my boyfriend." She curtly replies turning her attention to Jeremy.

"I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind." Kol goes to sit and Bonnie grabs her knife and stabs Kol.

He swears and bleeds only slightly. "You should find somewhere else to sit." Bonnie demands and he shakes his head leaving her finally alone.

"What happened?" Jeremy, still sleepy, mumbles.

"Nothing, but let's skip class and go somewhere." Jeremy doesn't question his girlfriend, but slowly follows her into the abandoned classroom near the gazebo.

Meanwhile, Caroline has step up her art supplies and reaches for her paintbrush, but comes in contact with soft flesh.

"I believe this was yours?" Caroline turns to the British voice and sees the lightly curled brown hair and blue eyes all over again.

"Yeah, thanks." She takes it out of his hand and dips her paint brush in paint. She won't mess with another Original. _Wait what?_

He crosses his muscular arms and Caroline can't stop herself from watching him do it. _Snap out of it Caroline! You have Tyler. Tyler is your boyfriend._ She chants, setting her brush down when he is still there.

"Are you going to leave anytime soon?" She sucks in her breath and tries to focus on the image in her head.

"I am just staring at the beautiful piece of artwork that has been created."

"I haven't created anything." She questions why she is talking to him.

"I wasn't talking about the artwork." He whispers holding another brush in his hand.

Caroline can not believe this man. He's smooth she will give him that, but she will not fall for his games. "I'm sure you've used that quote on a lot of other girls, but I'm not them. So scram and let me work who ever you are." She says walking away with her art to the other side of the room.

"My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus." He calls after her.

She turns and gives him a smirk of her own. He has switched to charcoal pencils and no longer paint. "I know who you are, but I'm showing you that you are nothing to me." Caroline finishes and works on her art.

Klaus smiles at Caroline's ignite of passion. She interests him, and he can't wait until their next interaction.

**Oh Klaus! You smooth talker you! What did you all think? :D**


	3. Chapter Three: Officially Invited

**I am terribly sorry! I never meant to leave this story hanging for as long as I did. College has been a hard time with finals and I am working on updating when I can. Please forgive me! **

**I'm greatful to those who have enjoyed the story so far. Now, back to what you all want: the story. I'm sorry for the lack of some characters, but they will appear. Each relationships will come in at different points of the story. Thank you so much to those that have favorited and may still keep up with this story. Updates may come slow so please be patient! Reviews would be lovely!**

****_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters._****

**~Witch**

Chapter Three: Officially Invited

Elena gathers up her binder and literature book as she slides out of her seat. She's one of the first couple out of the classroom as her arms is pulled and she's up against the bulletin board.

"Miss me yet?" Damon Salvatore smirks as he places his arm over Elena's head; slouching casually.

"It's been three hours, Damon. Why are you at the school anyway? You hate school." Elena reaches up on her toes to give her boyfriend a kiss.

He deepens the kiss exploring every inch of her perfect mouth as he gently cups her face. Whispers fly around the oblivious couple as Damon closes the space between them.

"Elena, as Stefan's best friend I should warn you of the negative points of making out with his brother in school." Lexi calls out effectively breaking up the two.

"Lexi, what an awful surprise. Can't you tell when you're not wanted?" Damon snaps as Elena wipes at her mouth and steps forward to Lexi.

"Lexi I-"

"I'm not going to judge you yet Elena, so don't worry about that," she narrows her eyes at Damon, "I will judge him though. Come on Damon don't you have any morals?"

Damon shrugs giving a wicked grin with a snarky chuckle. "Corrupting the young youth of this generation is my speciality."

"Corrupt whoever in the hell you want, but not Stefan. I'm not having my best vampire friend turn into a Ripper again because Elena broke his heart."

"Lexi, I'm not-"

Lexi rolls her eyes while shaking her head. "Just think over what I said," She spots Stefan and sighs in relief that he didn't see them as she runs to him away from Damon and Elena, "Hey, Sweetness let's go a different way today. Mix it up and whatnot." Lexi offers giving him a smile.

Elena peeks over Damon and the moving crowd of students to see Stefan offering his arm to her as they walk down the white halls away from them. Lexi looks back, two shades of brown eyes meeting, and gives Elena a warning look before tossing her blond hair and giving Stefan her attention.

"Well that was a buzz kill." Damon breaths leaning with his back against the wall.

Elena looks up at Damon with her doe eyes. His all black attire strikes against the white walls giving him a demonic, wicked look although she knew she would always love the beast.

"Am I like her?" Elena bites her lip soon lost in thought.

"Lexi? Well, besides sometimes the occasional bitchy attitude-"

"I meant Katherine." She spits Katherine's name out with disgust.

Damon grips her shoulders and tilts her chin to meet his eyes. "Katherine is a selfish, manipulative bitch who only care about herself. You are and will never be like her."

Elena visibly relaxes pushing that thought from her head. Although she was Katherine's look-a-like doppelganger that did not mean she wanted anything to do with being like her. Elena was her own person.

"I've got to get to class. See you later?" Elena questions picking up her backpack she had dropped on the ground when Damon grabbed her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. It will be a game of chase with the little mouse and a very naughty cat." Damon whispers seductively giving a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Trying to hold her blush in, she smacks him. "Try not to eat anyone?"

"I can't promise anything, but I'll certainly try." Damon gives her one last kiss before walking away from his girlfriend.

"Rick buddy! How's my drinking pal today? Still grading them papers I see." Damon calls out putting his arm around Alaric Elena's history teacher and former housemate.

"Damon what did I ask you before? Now remove your hand before I make you." Alaric says in his vampire hunting voice which amuses Damon even more.

"What did you say? Oh that's right! You told me to invite a bunch of people over at the Salvatore house for a massive beginning of the school party." Damon yells getting all the students attention.

"No, Damon that's not what I-" Alaric reaches out for Damon, but he's too quick and steps out of reach.

"That's right, kiddies. Party tomorrow night on behalf of Alaric." Damon waves his hand exiting the door.

Alaric turns to Elena who fails miserably at hiding her laughter. Her face is red and tears are forming in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." Alaric says, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll see you in history, Mr. Saltzman." Elena waves goodbye heading to her final class of the day.

Alaric shakes his head as he enters his classroom writing on the board. "I'm really going to kill him."

"What was the, professor Saltzman?" A bright eyed girl with red hair questions.

"Oh, nothing. Students please turn to page 17 and begin reading…"

Caroline has been working miserably on her stupid sunflower painting for exactly forty-one minutes and twenty-nine seconds. Every mixture she has attempted has not mimicked the perfect shade of yellow she's going for. Dipping the barely wet paint brush in the light yellow paint, she slowly brings it up to painting in front of her. Filling in one petal of the flower, she notices the color is _extremely _off from what she wants.

"Ugh, stupid sunflower, stupid paint, stupid art." She rants going to the sink to wash out her paintbrushes.

"Care to share, love? You look awfully distressed." Klaus comments turning on the sink next to her.

"Why are you here, anyway? You didn't even paint." She so does not need his lovely accented filled voice distracting her. _Lovely accent? Caroline get it together! _

He holds up his rays of colored-filled hands and smiles slightly looking at them. "I tend to get carried away in the passion of the arts and come to realize after that my work is on me." A small laugh escapes him and she can't but admire the passion that fills his voice talking about art.

"You truly love it don't you?" Caroline questions, pulling down a paper towel and dries each paintbrush.

"Indeed so. Do you not enjoy the fine time filled with creating wondrous masterpieces of art?" Klaus takes his time wrapping his hands in paper towel as he rolls up his sleeves. Caroline can't help but notice that even his lower arms seem muscular.

"See something you fancy, love?" Klaus smirks and her jaw opens slightly when she realizes he has caught her staring at him.

"Of course not. I have a boyfriend thank you." Caroline's heels echoed across the room as she stands at her pitiful drawing.

She senses him before he's behind her and can feel is cool breath near her neck. She didn't need her vampire hearing to catch the laugh that came from Klaus.

"Are you laughing at my artwork?" She turns fast on her heel and glares at him.

"Surely you do realize that your petals are all different shades, correct?" Klaus bends down to examine the painting more.

"I was trying to get the perfect shade. Now I'm going to have to turn in a horrid, worthless, killer of child-flower loving flowers painting." Caroline takes a seat on the wooden seat that has been hurting her ass for the last hour.

"It does not seem too difficult, sweetheart." Klaus observes, while explaining the different shades that could be used.

"Alright, you think you can do better? Let's see what you did." Caroline demands as she hold her head high as she goes over to Klaus's station.

She's speechless when she sees his work. A beautiful white mansion house stands proudly among a field of various flowers blooming and woods behind. Once Caroline looks more closely, she seems various items have been scattered on the wooden porch. A wooden toy soldier stands on the railing while an old brown book sits on a swing sweat next to the door. Swords of various sizes are lined up at the bottom of the stairs where the tail of dirt meets the green grass.

"This is beautiful. What is it?" Caroline asks not that she has her voice back.

"My family home in New Orleans." Klaus answers honestly and she can't tell if she detects a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why do you have all those objects around the house?" Caroline raises an eyebrow standing up straight to see Klaus.

The bells rings and Klaus smirks putting his finger to his lips. "That will remain a mystery, love, until our next meeting." He concludes, taking her hand and kissing it once before taking his art and exiting the room.

Caroline tells herself a lie that it's the thrill of the mystery and not Klaus that is making her blush and heart beat so fast as she walks out of the room.

Rebekah has nearly fallen asleep four times in the matter of twenty minutes in her AP Literature class. These books she must read are a shame to meeting the authors during the various times her family has loved. Of course, no one knows that but her and her family. Yawning once more, she places her hand on her cheek for support.

"Mr. Donovan, late again I see." The teacher gives a disapproving tone at him.

"Sorry, practice ran late again." Matt gives a sheepliy smile to the professor.

Matt scans the room to find a seat and strolls over the the desk next to Rebekah. "Would you care if I sat here?" He asks, giving her a small smile.

From this distance, Rebekah can smell the sweat and cologne he wears and lifts her head to see him. She looks from his muscular body in uniform to his right blue eyes and dark blond hair compared to her ice blond curls.

"I don't see why not." She says casually when, in the inside, she's smiling like some teenaged girl.

"Thanks. You're the new girl, right?" Matt asks as he takes out a notebook and pencil.

"Indeed I am," she gives a small laugh covering her mouth with her blue-painted nails, "I seem to have forgotten my pencil in my last class. Do you by chance, have an extra?"

Matt is surprised she has forgotten one being new and should be prepared and all. He reaches into his backpack and retrieves another mechanical pencil. "Here you go." Their hands touch briefly as she accepts the pencil.

"Thank you. I'm Rebekah." She says after a few moments of pretending to listen to the teacher.

"I'm sure the whole school knows how you guys are. I'm Matt." He laughs and extends his hand as they shake hands.

"So, is this your favorite class?" Matt asks as he cracks his knuckles from writing notes in his notebook.

"I actually dislike this class very much." Rebekah admits and that's when Matt notices the empty notes on her paper, but small doodles are present.

"Hate to read?"

"I actually fairly enjoy reading sometimes, but what is life when you do not live it?" Rebekah questions him, as she thinks back through her life.

Matt has to admit that she has a point. That rumor that the Original sister was a complete dumb, love struck girl was terribly false. He needs to remember to have a talk with the person who started that rumor.

"Speaking of living, are you and your family going to the party tomorrow night?" Matt asks, but the teacher yells for him to pay attention.

Her eyebrows frown in confusion. "I was not aware of the party that was happening. Is everyone going?"

"Everyone with an invite." Matt says while getting up and offering her his hand.

She looks surprised, but accepts it nonetheless. "It seems as if my family and I will not be attending then."

He gives her a smile and wave as he goes to the door. "Consider you and your family officially invited. See you there." He disappears leaving Rebekah smiling to herself. She can't wait to tell her brothers the plans for them tomorrow night.

**I hope everyone is starting to see the pairs that I have planned :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much and enjoy your day! **

** ~Witch**


	4. Chapter Four: Starry Night

**I can't begin to say how deeply sorry I am for not posting in months. While I thought I would be done with school for the summer, I was wrong. I have endured a summer of Organic Chemistry and working nonstop. While I am still working, school is ending this Thursday the 24th, so I am hoping I will be able to update more. **

**Onto the thing you all care about: the story. This chapter is done late at night and not edited very well, so I apologize for any mistakes. I am terribly sorry for making you all wait and I hope you all are still in for the ride that is coming. **

**I thank you again for your patience and enjoy the long awaited chapter four!**

**Reviews would make my night and would be so lovely! :) I love seeing and reading all of them!**

**_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters._**

**~Witch**

Chapter Four: Starry Night

Rebekah couldn't have predicted a more boring day in the new town that herself and her siblings were currently living in. Everyone has gossiped and gawked at the Original family, her new peers decided to call them, and some even dared approach them, but Rebekah knew her siblings did not care for that. Rebekah shakes her head realizing that she has contradicted her thought because Kol lived for the attention that others gave him. Releasing the careless thought from her mind, she keeps one on repeat. She could hardly wait to tell her brothers about the invite to the party. While she and her brothers have lived for centuries, Rebekah still craved the need for social interactions and freedom. Perhaps this town would be her new beginning she thought as she opens the door, to the Mikaelson's mansion house, and steps inside.

"Elijah, do please tell our foolish brother that the part of blending into a regular society is attending the education system that the government has provided for them." She hears her brother yell and rolls her eyes.

"Very well, Niklaus. Kol. surely there is something that you find enjoyable at this establishment?" Elijah mutters as Rebekah saw him smile as he bit into a red apple.

"He couldn't find something enjoyable if it had been laid out for him with a present and bow" Rebekah chimes in and boosts herself onto the counter.

Niklaus grins as he looked at his sister. "Sister surely you had an enjoyable day, perhaps?"

Rebekah grins back at the brother she so dearly cared for. "I did enjoy my day thank you, and I thought I would let you all know-"

"An enjoyable day as a harlot. Niklaus, did you not hear her flirtatious tone with that boy? What was his name Mickey, Mark-"

"His name is Matt, Kol. " Rebekah glared at her brother and reaches for a bottle of spring water. "I would best advice you to stay away from him."

"Or what, Bekah? You're going to stop me?"

"I would watch your mouth Kol before it ends up in your rectum." Rebekah hisses before Elijah stepped in between them.

"I do believe our sister was saying something before she was interrupted by your unneeded comment." Elijah said putting his apple in a napkin and went into the living room to start a fire.

Rebekah shot Kol a smug look before turning her attention to her other brothers. "Where is Finn? He must know, but he wouldn't enjoy such festive times. We are invited to a party tomorrow night."

Niklaus and Elijah both looked in distress at her words as Elijah rubs his neck and Niklaus places his elbows on his knees when he was going to lecture her.

"Sweetheat-"

"Do not try and change my mind, Nik." Rebekah cut him off and crossed her arms. She turned her attention to the window that displays the sky filled with light pink, orange and yellow rays from the sunset. A sad smile forms on her cherry lips as she thinks how she would never have a family with a white fence to share evenings outside with while watching the sunset. She's glad she is faced away from them so they did not see the small tear she shed for the life she could never have. Rebekah did not want to hear what a fool she was for believing in childish things her brother had told her before.

"Then surely you realize the consequences of social interactions among our human peers?"

"What is the point in always moving around then if we do not live but in shadows? I cannot live like this, Elijah." Rebekah pleads with her eyes desperately hoping one of her brothers would feel the same as her.

Kol got up from his sitting place and grabs his jacket from the hook. "I do not need to listen to one of Rebekah's girly tantrums about not living life to the fullest. I will be out if anyone needs me."

Niklaus waits until his brother storms off in a fit of boredom before he stands to face to face with Rebekah. He has known through the centuries of his sister's wishes that she always loved everything with a blindness and reckless behavior that ends up with her in tears. He kisses her cheek before smiling at her.

"I do believe our sister deserves a night out with her family."

Rebekah returns his smile before narrowing her eyes. "Does this have anything to do with a certain blond in your art class?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about lovely, but if any of what you said was actually true I would decline anything and say it is false." He comments before picking up his paint brush as the laughs of his siblings bounce across the walls.

"Can you believe how cocky and arrogant this guy is?" Bonnie huffs as she twists the gold locket around her neck. Jeremy had bought if for their one year anniversary and she has never taken it off sense.

"I'd stay away from him if I was you. If you want to talk arrogant though, this guy in my art class decided to take it upon himself to criticize my art work." Caroline hollars as she closes the top on her purple nailpolish.

"You suck, so why does it matter?" Katherine smirks as she emerges into the dorm room and lays on her bed with her arms behind her head.

"Couldn't you have roomed anywhere else?" Caroline snaps back as Elena gives her a gracious smile. Elena closes her drawers and sets her outfit for tomorrow on the top of the dresser.

Katherine's cat like eyes gleam as she gets up and grabs a Pepsi from the fridge, opens it and takes a sip. Bumping into Elena, the soda spills on her clothes and Katherine covers her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, princess. My mistake," Katherine laughs as she tosses her jacket over her shoulder, "It's way too much fun in here to change." She concludes and leaves the dorm room.

"There's no way to kill her is there?" Elena asks, as she grabs her soaked clothes and runs them to the sink.

"Unless you want to take on your scary, older, great-grandma vampire." Caroline says offering her the Tide soap to clean her clothes.

Elena sighs before turning the water to the hottest temperature. "You're right, I wouldn't stand a chance, but with four of us verse one of her we should take her."

"As much as I would love to fight the she-devil, I have my own problems with the foreign blondie and her army of testosterone." Caroline runs and flops onto her bed and grabs her notebook, turns to a page and starts to write in it.

"Do you mean Rebekah and her brothers?" Bonnie asks lighting a vanilla candle before climbing into bed. Her friends maybe eternal and choose not to sleep, but Bonnie needed her very much well deserved rest.

"Yes, those showoffs! They have gotten as much attention as us, who has worked months for this, in one day!" Caroline explains while she continues to write.

Bonnie shakes her head before opening her window. "Is it really a competition? You have tons of people wanting to be date you, be you isn't that enough?"

"You know you love it too, Bonnie. Don't deny how much you love having Jeremy stare you down as you walk down the halls."

"Care, that's my brother we are talking about." Elena joins her friends on her bed with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

Caroline grabs it before Elena can take a sip and chugs the bottle a quarter of the way. She tips the bottle to Bonnie who shakes her head.

"Can't you live a little, Bonnie?" Carlone asks, and Elena takes the bottle from her.

"Unlike you two, I don't have an amazing tolerance from alcohol. I have a normal limit."

"That's a sad life." Caroline lies back on her bed and tosses her stuffed animal.

"Speaking of sad things, was that man just that rude or was your art that bad?" Bonnie questions as Caroline throws a pillow at her.

"Bonnie Bennett, you should know never to say stuff like that!"

Bonnie and Elena burst into laughter making Caroline get more enraged.

"Sorry Care, but your drawings are really terrible. Our high school professor mistook your drawing of a horse for an alien. If that's not proof, I don't know what is." Elena snorts and wipes tears from her eyes like Bonnie who was clutching her sides.

"Whatever I don't need this. I'll be out if you need me." Caroline says grabbing her boots while ignoring her friends laughter.

It didn't take Caroline long to get off campus since curfew has been set for hours, so there was no one in site. This gave Caroline an advantage to use her vampire speed to get to a peaceful place where no one would bother her. Her feet fell into a routine of slow strides onto the wet dew grass in a park for children not too far from the school. Her ringtone for Tyler blasts through the quiet night. She was supposed to meet him in his dorm ten minutes ago, but her talk with Elena and Bonnie made her slip in her plans. She turns her back to go and meet him, but she hears the sound of moving metal. Against her better judgement, she follows the noise and hold her breath to see the man from her art class swinging on the swings. What had her classmates called him? She couldn't remember. Walking to the swings, she takes a seat on the opposite swing and turns her head to the mysterious man.

"What brings you out here so late at night?" Caroline asks, giving him a moment to respond, but he just stares at the stars. "Elena and Bonnie, my two best roommates, but we have another one who's the she-devil and we really need to get rid of, they made fun of my art can you believe that?" Caroline cracks a smile hoping he would too, but he was still quiet as ever. It bugs Caroline to her core as she wonders why this man is so quiet, and the best question is, why does she care? She had Tyler to worry about. Tyler, who at this current second, was waiting for her.

Getting off the seat, she starts to walk away, but a distant accent flows into her ears telling her not to go.

"The stars are lovely tonight aren't they?" The man asks her as she looks up. To her they are a bunch of stars. Nothing extraordinary.

"I guess so, but why does that matter?" Caroline asks, while leaning against the pole near where she can feel his body heat.

"Have you ever stopped your nonstop competition life and just lived in the moment?" He asks her as he gives her his attention.

How dare he insult her when they had only spoken once! "I don't know how you heard that, but-"

"The open window was a pretty obvious way to be overhead, sweetheart." Caroline glares at him as he speaks.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Caroline was truly annoyed at this point and kept telling herself to walk away.

"I never said I wanted to talk about anything."

"Anyone sitting at a park alone always wants to talk about something."

"Is that so?" He asks that sounds more like a challenge.

"It is. In fact, you were probably craving company before I came along."

Klaus is stunned how close she is to the truth, but he won't let her know that. He is fascinated with her human emotions and what she will do next. "I actually came to get away from my siblings. They can be quite a handful."

"I couldn't agree more." Caroline says before thinking and is surprised when he laughs.

He's quiet for another moment before speaking. "If you ever need help with your paintings, I'd be more than willing to help an artist in training reach her full potential."

She doesn't correct him on the slight insult of her art, but nods to his words. "That would be great actually thank you."

He stands to get up, and offers his hand which she accepts. Standing up, he's quite tall as she has to look up to him. His grey sweater fitting his eyes compared to the night sky.

"Are you going to the party tomorrow? My dear sister's companion, shall we say, so kindly invited us." He asks and Caroline can't tell if it was the wind blowing or did he sound shy and not his usual cocky self?

"Yes, I am. I'm going with my friends and boyfriend Tyler." She finishes and can't help notice his eyes grow sad then dark for a second when she mentioned her boyfriend.

"Well, it has been lovely chatting, but I must be going. I wish you a goodnight." He says and turns to walk away.

**Caroline! Oh, why did you have to go and open your big mouth about Tyler! Klaus was being nice! **

**Hope you all enjoyed it and enjoy your night! **

**~Witch**


	5. Chapter Five: Party

**Dear readers,**

**I'm so terribly sorry for the hiatus. This chapter is extra long for those who are still with this story, and if you are, I thank you for your patience and keeping up with this story. I previously made a mistake in saying that this takes place in season 5. While the college scene does happen in season 5, Bonnie has not died (she couldn't have without Klaus and his siblings) Jeremy is still sexy, but no hunter and Katherine is still making Elena's life a hell like season 2. So sorry for that confusion and thank you once more for waiting for this update. Have a wonderful soon to be, Christmas readers!  
><strong>

**~Witch**

Chapter 5: Party

Caroline was dumbfounded and utterly confused at the mysterious reaction of Klaus Mikaelson. Was it something she had said? Surely he would have understood after a day in school that she and Tyler were an item. Not only were they an item of two years, they were the top couple in Mystic Falls even beating Damon and Elena, or Delena, some people called them. She quickens her pace to get to Tyler's dorm, and every so often, she scans the grounds for Klaus. When she reaches the trail that she often used to get to the dorms, she spots his room. His was the third from the ground and he was one of the lucky sophomores to get the balcony view. She looks up at Tyler's room that had the lamp still on of course he wasn't studying though. Walking closer to the stone wall, she cups her hands over her mouth.

"Romeo, Romeo, let down your hair." She yells, using their secret code, and gets her flirtatious look ready.

"My sun, who shines so- oh, just come on up, Care." Tyler hollers back making Caroline roll her eyes.

This was the second time he was not finishing the words they created when they were Romeo and Juliet while watching _Tangled_ later that evening. It bugs her, but she lets it go so she doesn't have to deal with his cold reaction if she brings it up. She scans the campus one more time before taking a couple steps back before running at the wall. Her vampire strength gives her the extra jump she needs to walk on the wall for three steps before latching onto the railing and pulling her body over it. Caroline looks down at her watch to find her newly-accomplished goal completed. She's made it up the wall in ten seconds beating her previous score. She feels Tyler's muscular arms wrap around her slim and curved waist as hands creep up her shirt and rest them on her toned stomach. His lips brush her neck in a soft kiss.

"You take longer and longer with each night. Why is that?"

_I had a run in with the Original brother at night on a walk and had a casual conversation_ her subconscious mutters as she shakes her head.

"I had to deal with night watch on my way out." She half lies since she did have night troubles, but not with the campus students' jobs.

"That only gives us a couple of hours to do what we're best at." He mutters as his lips travel down from her neck, down her shoulder line into her cleavage.

Usually her body thrived to his touches, but her mind has difficulty focusing on Tyler's kisses and grabs, and she eases her way out of his arms.

"Not tonight okay, Tyler? It's been a long day." Caroline whispers; not wanting to wake up his fellow suitemates and takes a seat on the wooden chair near his desk.

"Had a rough day in art class?" Tyler smirks while half laughing as he bends down to grab his Pepsi from the previous night.

He gestures is she would like any, but she shakes her head. "Seriously, does everyone know about my art? I know it could be a little bad sometimes-"

"Care, there is a difference between bad and hideous." Tyler finishes and she can't tell if he was joking or not.

She gives him a glare anyway while crossing her legs and rolling her eyes. "Good thing I wasn't planning on giving it to you for a present."

He strides over to her and places his hands on her knees separating her legs, and sits on the edge of the chair. "How about you give me a little present and I'll give one to you?"

He doesn't wait for her reply and kisses her full on his tongue pushing in and exploring her mint flavored mouth. She responds to the kiss pushing all other thoughts away and focuses on Tyler. Sure, he could be a huge pain in the ass, but he was her pain in the ass. Her hands slide under his shirt and grip his shoulders hard while he grips her thighs carrying her to the bed. Her long, tanned legs wrap around him as they tumble onto the bed. Laughing, she maneuvers over him to straddle his waist.

"Oh, God, yes Tyler keep going. More and harder." She moans as his hands fumble with the outline of her panties. He's touching everywhere under her current skirt she was wearing and tosses her hair in a messy ponytail. She and him were going to have a fun and rough night, she could tell, as she smiles and lowers herself into his kiss.

Klaus replays the moment he watched her go and slightly curses himself. Surely, he would think to properly know when a young woman was already courted? Granted, of course, he has only been in this- hell that they call an establishment a school- but he could read the signs. They were there of course, but those were signs Klaus would like to ignore and destroy. Caroline Forbes was an interesting human to say the least. She brought out a side of him that he can't quite figure out if he likes or not yet. Taking the opposite path once traveled, he strolls along the darkened path finding comfort in the sounds of nature during the night. The hummingbirds he cares for have yet to awaken from the nightly slumber and he listens to the other pleasant sounds. He quite enjoys the sound of wings twirling and soaring in the air and soft paws on the dirt earth. His eyes then hear a rather unpleasant sound.

"Don't stop Tyler-once more oh my-" He has barely registered that it was her voice yet he is already on the other side of campus. Even though women in this century could so whatever they pleased-Rebekah loves to use that phrase on him-he still finds it rather annoying. Granted, this imbecile was young Caroline's boyfriend, but that makes no difference to Niklaus. By watching the two, he already knows someone of Caroline's grace, beauty, and kindness should not be with someone like the Tyler-he can't even remember the damn muck snipe's last name. He shakes his head trying to find a logical way around this mess he has created himself in. Surely, he would think of his family's mistakes of interest in the opposite sex, but this certain blonde has ruffled his darkened feathers.

"I'm telling you man, that's when I was like, don't worry baby I got you covered and she ate that line right out of my hand. Tomorrow at the football player's party, I'm thinking of scoring some V, you down? Thought so, so you bring the goods and I'll supply the-" the younger lad doesn't get out another word as Klaus stands behind him and takes his phone while easily breaking it in half.

"What the hell is your problem you ass." The teenaged boy rages with newfound anger at the loss of the phone.

"And by what means of supplies would you be bringing to this party?" Klaus questions, leaning against the tree while crossing his arms.

"I don't have to tell you shit. You may want to back off. My fraternity brothers and I will be looking for a new person to haze and you may just be it." The boy threatens, but he has no idea who he is messing with.

"Is that so?" Klaus, narrows his eyes, smiles, and stands in front of the boy gripping his shoulders.

"I will ask you again, dearie. What supplies will you be bringing?" He compels, as the boy simply obeys.

"New freshman girls, any girls really. They all want it. Especially the new blonde and the trio." He laughs and stares down at Klaus. "You can join if you want we all take shares and-"

His years of studying the clueless can only perceive that he was talking about young Caroline and her friends, and worse, his baby sister.

"Unfortunately for you young lad. you have caught me at an awful time. I was going to spare your life, but then you had to go and tell your indecent plans to take advantage of young girls. On top of that," he pauses to clap his hands and turns to the imaginary audience, "you had to go and give away your plans to do such horrendous plans to my little sister. While dearest Bekah can handle her own, I think you punishment from her would be far too kind." He doesn't let the scum on his shoe say another word before kicking him to the ground and dragging him by his hair.

An unnecessary, but fulfilling act as Klaus's heart fills with vengeance while listening to his scream. His kick and punches are but mire feathers to Klaus as he continues to drag him into the woods over fallen tree branches and rocks. He soon smells blood and throws the college student face first into the ground.

"You could not imagine my disappointment at the thought of not being able to crush each individual bone in your fingers that would even dare lay a hand on what is most precious to me. I would vanish in your screams as I would eliminate your manhood so you could no longer conflict pain upon young women, but for the sake of not getting caught, I will spare you the misfortune. My siblings and I happen to like it here, and I cannot have you messing up my plans. Say goodbye to the sickened and wasteful life you once had, and welcome to your own personal hell." Klaus mutters darkly as his hand grips the boy's windpipe.  
>His breathe stops suddenly as his hand tries to fight Klaus's hold, but Klaus has ignored his hunger for far too long. His fangs quickly emerge and he wastes no time in sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Blood flows into his mouth and quickly drains him to the point of death.<br>"You have truly been a most satisfying night. For that, I wish you nothing but pure agony and horror in the life that awaits you." Klaus finishes, and snaps his neck.  
>"How very poetic of you, brother, but you could have at least waited a week to kill someone? Now how on earth are you going to cover your tracks on this one?" Elijah's voice calls from behind and walks over to Klaus missing the pool pf blood that freely flows.<br>Klaus taps his fingertips together and smiles. "That is quite simple, brother. First off, this horrid creature who thus calls himself a human had plans to take young girls our dear baby sister included and sexually assault them. As the older brother, I cannot let that pass and he must have been stopped. His murder will be simple to cover, as you see, he has been drinking quite a ton of alcohol. He could very easily have fallen while walking in the woods and an animal has eaten him for dinner. Simple enough, no?"  
>"I will take this excuse into consideration, but for now, you must come and help me deal with our sister."<br>Klaus all but groans and shakes his head. "Not even the devil himself could help us with this luck." He comments as they head to their new home; Caroline effectively forgotten.  
>"Rebekah, sweetheart, what in bloody hell have you done now?" Klaus yells as he slams the door to their mansion sized home. He quickly roams the nine bedrooms to locate his sister.<br>"Nothing that is of great importance, Nik. Elijah is just being a royal pain in the ass as always." Rebekah hollers back as he finds her in the center of ten college students all wearing newly made dresses.

"I cannot argue with that one sister, but is a compelled fashion show really needed for one party?" Klaus questions, as the models turn as Rebekah shoos them away.  
>"It is not just some party, Nik. This is our first party in a new town and we must make it memorable. Now, which do you think would look best?" She moves efficiently throw the rows of newly coming bodies to glance at all the dresses.<br>Klaus cannot find one that he care for, but he notices the short blue dress would look stunning on another blonde. He walks over to kiss her cheek and she affectionately accepts it.  
>"What was that for?" She soon wonders as he is near the doorway once more to take his leave.<br>Only he and his brother would know of the horrid act that would have come upon her, but he will not let her know of that and ruin her happiness. "A brother would just like to show his appreciation for his sister. Go with the green one, sister. You would look lovely in it." He comments before tuning out her thank you and heads off for a much needed rest before the party.  
>The weekend has been nothing but a pain to Katherine Pierce. Not only has her lead for her daughter come up a dead end, she had to listen to Elena blabber on and on to the one and only Damon. Damn, she should have killed them both when she had the chance. She pounds her hand on the vending machine once more and puffs in annoyance. This was not how she wants to start her morning after a long night of searching.<p>

"And what, pray tell, has this vending machine of various drinks done to you, Miss Katerina?" Katherine turns to see Elijah standing there in a freshly polished suit. She would have been more pleased to see her new friend has she not had such a shitty weekend.  
>"The damn vending machine ate my dollar and won't give me my damn water." She vents as she kicks the machine hard with her stiletto boots.<br>Elijah laughs, pulling a dollar out of his wallet, and slides it into the machine. The machine, much to Katherine's disbelief, not only takes the dollar, but out slides two waters.  
>"Jackass showoff." Katherine mutters under her breath as Elijah hands her, her water.<br>"It seems your efforts were noted, but only one of us can be victorious in this challenge." Elijah smiles as Katherine's eyebrow moves up an inch. Was he flirting with her? If so, two could play this game.  
>"Seems as if you would lose more than you fair share of other challenges, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm victorious in a lot of things." Katherine whispers seductively, drawing her nails down his tie once.<br>She knows she's got him by the way he gulps. Smirking once, she tips the water bottle and takes a sip. "Are you going to the party this evening?" Elijah asks suddenly stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
>"It would appear I am. I've got nothing better to do." Katherine admits as she wavers in her confidence. It's not like she talked to many people around here, so she never has any plans with anyone.<br>"Would you like to go with me? I have not met someone as kind as you, and it seems my brothers and sisters may have their attention on other people."  
>"Your brother and sister hate me." She blurts, and covers her lip-gloss covered lips with her hand. " A look of confusion washes over Elijah's feature as he rubs his chin. "What on earth do you mean, Katerina? You haven't met them."<br>"I can just tell." She snaps, she's had that look of hate nearly all her life and it wasn't something new to her.  
>"We may just have to change that won't we?" Elijah smiles as the bell rings signaling their departure.<p>

"I'll see you later on?" Elijah calls after Katherine who started walking away after the third bell rang.  
>She smiles her truly genuine smile. "Of course." She hollers back and a feeling of excitement washes through Katherine. She couldn't wait until this evening.<br>Damon Salvatore looks at the heap of mess in front of him and rolls his eyes. "No, no and did I mention no? You two look like you just ran through the jungle with a wildcat on your ass and it's only been five minutes."  
>Jeremy and Matt both glare at Damon as Jeremy flips Damon off while in his push up position.<br>"You know I could kick your ass, right?"  
>"You know I could just eat you, right?" Damon mocks, as her orders tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum another round of fifty push-ups.<br>"Like Elena would ever let you do that. Besides, she will see her mistake in choosing you when she had Stefan. You're probably the one who compelled her to sleep with you and cheat on Stefan." Jeremy all but yells with each word that spits out of his mouth. He can't stand Elena's choice, secretly, and neither could her friends.  
>"She gladly walked into my bed, little Gilbert. I suggest you brush up on your facts before accusing a very pissed off vampire of something he didn't do." Damon narrows his blue eyes as Jeremy brushes the dirt off of his hands.<br>"This training blows. I'm going to meet Bonnie. Matt," he turns his attention to his best friend. "you may want to find someone to hang out with so you aren't stuck with the killer Nazi." Jeremy finishes, and walks over to the library where he knew Bonnie would be from her last text.  
>Bonnie places the last witchcraft book on the table and groans. She didn't expect trying to learn more about her heritage would be this hard.<br>"You okay there, Bonnie? You look as if you are going to burn that book right in half." Lexi jokes as Bonnie looks up and smiles.  
>"Hey there, Lexi. How have you been?" Bonnie asks, gesturing for the older girl to take a seat with her.<br>"You know the same old same old." She vaguely replies although no one knew how hard it was to keep Stefan's mind off Elena.  
>Bonnie, the most insightful person, knew the words behind Lexi's double meaning. "I'm glad you're there for him. He deserves a best friend like you."<br>Lexi smiles at her and looks down at the book. "You studying that book again?"  
>"Grams would have wanted me to." She argues back as she feels lips brush her cheek and hands cover her eyes.<br>"Guess who?" Jeremy's voice lowers into her ear that sends shivers down her spine.  
>"That's my cue to leave!" Lexi laughs as Jeremy captures Bonnie's lips in his.<br>She breaks the kiss quickly. "No, Lexi its okay you can stay."  
>"It's fine Bonnie really. I'm meeting some girls to get ready for the party. I'll see you there." Lexi finishes before walking out of the library.<br>Jeremy repositions his girlfriend to where she was sitting in his lap, and buries his face in her neck. "But I missed you, Bon, Bon."  
>She shakes her head breaking out into soft giggles as his tongue tickles her collarbone. "You're such a child. Jer, no, no, stop we can't be too loud." She whines as he finds her most ticklish spot making her break out into laughter. He would listen to her laugh for hours and never get bored.<br>"Then we will just have to be quite now won't we?" He replies pushing her down lightly on the bench she was sitting on and kisses her.  
>"We should get ready for the party." She tries to argue as he looks around to see no one paying attention to them and grins placing kisses on her stomach.<br>"Mmm, party later, you first." He replies silencing her lips as Bonnie moans in delight.  
>Hours later, Caroline has effortlessly mastered her once-tangled hair into a waterfall of beautiful flowing curls. Her tight dark dress did wonders for her curves and would make for easy removal later. Elena walks in out of the shower minutes later with her hair done in a neat looking French twist braid.<br>"Someone is dressing to impress." Elena comments as Caroline slowly puts glitter eye shadow in between her breasts. That always drove Tyler crazy.  
>Caroline winks to reply and puts on another coat of mascara. "Have you seen Bonnie? It's almost time for the party." She looks at the clock that read eight-fifty.<br>"She said she would be running a tad late. She said she had to finish some studying." Elena replies putting on her black high heels to match her black and gold dress.  
>"Someone should really warn you, cupcake that gold does not suit you." Katherine's voice rang just above the sound of her heels. Her little black dress hugged her in all the right places, but could barely be called a dress.<br>"And they should have warned you about the rumors that will spread about how easy you are." Elena retorts back trying to not let Katherine get under her skin.  
>"I'm not the one who's being looked down upon, sweetie. You did that all on your own when you slept in another mans bed. You're almost as worse as me." Katherine taunts before grabbing her purse and heads out the door.<br>A glass vase shatters next to her and she turns to laugh at a red-faced Elena. "Look who can't hold her temper? Did I strike a nerve that was too close to the truth? Have a horrid night, Elena." Katherine leaves her room and makes her way to the party.  
>"Don't listen to her, Elena. Let's just go to the party and get wasted." Caroline grabs her hand and pulls Elena out the door not bothering for an answer.<br>Rebekah has thrown yet another pallet of makeup not being able to find the right color. Kol came in nearly an hour ago to inform her that it was almost time to go and to hurry her ass up.  
>"Sweetheart, you're going to be late." Klaus enters her room and picks up the pallet of makeup.<br>"You mean we are going to be late." Rebekah replies putting a strand of hair in a bobby pin to frame her face.  
>"Rebekah love,-"<br>"Nik, don't you dare try and make an excuse out of this. You will accompany me to this dance along with our other brothers." She demands as Klaus picks up a small brush and begins mixing colors.  
>"You are just going to follow around a quarterback, so why does it matter if I go?" Klaus challenges her back and she glares at him through the mirror.<br>"I hear a certain blonde will be there." Rebekah tries, knowing Caroline Forbes was his brother new interest toy.  
>"Along with a certain boyfriend of hers." Klaus argues back hunching his shoulders to concentrate on the small art work in front of him.<br>"Then do what you do best, Nik." Rebekah smiles and adjusts her green dress and shoes.  
>"And what is that, little sister?" Klaus asks, who is mildly curious of his sister's answer.<br>"Play an unfair game and woo her to make the girl yours. Who knows, maybe she will be your redemption after all."  
>Klaus kisses her cheek giving her the perfect shade for her dress. "Redemption is too late for me and you should know this the best. But crushing my opponents and taking what is mine is what I do best. I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."<br>Rebekah smirks at her handiwork and joins her brothers to go to their first party at this college.  
>Bonnie and Jeremy look over the massive crowd of drunken teenagers grinding to the music. They were, of course, late and barely made Caroline and Elena's time crunch to get to the party.<br>"Hey man you were right." Matt tells Jeremy while handing them both a cup of alcohol and Bonnie tilts her head.  
>"You right? About what?" Bonnie teases as Jeremy's arm wraps around her waist.<br>"I'll tell you later. Have you seen Elena and the others?" Jeremy asks Matt who points to the far corner. There was Elena and Damon dancing to their own swing of style that had to be older than all of them combined. Minus Damon of course.  
>Matt then points to Tyler and Caroline who were the center of attention with their arms wrapped around each other. "The king and queen of the night."<br>"Let's rival their love, Bon." Jeremy says as he grabs Bonnie and pulls her into his arms. Jeremy wasn't always the best as slow dances, but he was making an effort for Bonnie and she couldn't love him anymore for giving it his all.  
>She glances around to see Lexi and Stefan who looked as if they were doing a mess of century old dances combined into one. Stefan's smile was radiant on his face as he pulled his closest and oldest best friend into his arms.<br>"I'm so happy you pulled me out of that slump all those years ago, Lexi." Stefan mutters into her cherry-scented hair and relaxes at her touch.  
>"Don't thank me yet, Salvatore. I'm still pulling you-" She never got to finish as Stefan lifts her and throws her into the swing style as she closes her eyes and screams as her head whips near the floor and she ends up bridal style in Stefan's arms.<br>"I'm going to get you back for that." Lexi puffs out after her sudden scare of that dance move.  
>Stefan just rolls his eyes as he sets her on her feet and wraps his arms around her waist. "I'd love to see you try."<br>She narrows her eyes at him and bites him playfully on the neck. "You won't see it coming."  
>Caroline takes another sip of her drink and continues to move along with Tyler's body. Although she didn't care for Damon that much, she gave him a small nod as Elena and him moved over so Elena could dance with her best friend. Their bodies sway to the songs of <em>Blake Widow, Bang, Bang, Touchin, Lovin, <em>and_ Turn Down For What._ Bonnie and Katherine came in during the the chorus of _Black Widow_ and all eyes were once again on Whitmore College it girls they liked to refer themselves as. All but Katherine share laugh and dances with each other moving around with their boyfriends to the beat of the music. Suddenly, Caroline feels cold air brush against her skin, and all her peers turn to the other guests. Jealousy soars through Caroline as she sees Rebakah on the arm of Klaus and Elijah wearing the dress she tried to buy last week. Whispers of how gorgeous she was and how hot the brothers were makes Caroline grip her drink. Although Klaus did take her breath away in the black suite he was wearing, she turns her body to Tyler. She was with Tyler not with Klaus. They make their way down the stairs as the two brothers-one who always looked constipated and the other with the devil's dare- leave the small formation they once had. Rebekah and Klaus wave to Elijah and head to the spiked punch bowl as Elijah pulls something from his coat.  
>Katherine walks over to Elijah as he kisses her hand. She smiles seeing Elijah at the bottom of the stairs holding a rose that was meant just for her.<br>"You look lovely, Katerina." He replies never falling in his confidence or slight shyness that rose out of him when he was around her.  
>"You clean up pretty well yourself." Katherine accepts his arm and together they make their way to the dance floor. His arms wrap around her as they sway to the music lost in their own world.<br>"I know we haven't known each other for very long-"

"Less than a week." She finishes as he puts his warm finger to her lips.

"Let me finish, Katerina. I've noticed your constant search for something, but I can't quite figure it out."  
>Did he have to start this now? He would be ashamed just as she was. "I'm looking-I'm looking for my daughter. I was forced to give her up when I was younger and I've dreamed of holding my girl once more." Katherine waits for him to show a look of disgust and horror at her decision, but he does neither.<br>"If that is what you wish, I'll do my very best to help you find her." Elijah says in a truly honest voice and holds her tight.  
>"Why are you being so nice to me?" Katherine can't help but ask as he dips her and brings her face merely inches from his own.<br>"I told you before. I believe when two people are fated to be together, nothing can stop them from being together." Elijah replies kissing her cheek softly and Katherine lets out a sigh of happiness and continues to dance with the one and only Elijah Mikaelson.  
>Matt watches as Rebekah moves to the other side of the room with her brother. To say she looks stunning would be an understatement, and he rubs his neck. He should go over there and talk to her since it was he who invited her to the party.<br>"Just go and talk to her." Lexi whispers into his ear and she and Stefan go outside to watch the stars.  
>Matt makes his way past the people doing keg stands and a very annoyed looking Alaric who was sulking in the corner. Klaus and Rebekah turn their attention to him as she finishes a strawberry.<br>"You must be the quarterback." Klaus states and Matt freezes on the spot. He didn't expect an interrogation.  
>"Nik, back off before I break your arm. Go along and do what you plan to while I have a little fun." Rebekah winks at him and he smiles back unsure if she is joking about her threat.<br>Klaus sighs once before kissing her cheek and glaring at Matt. "You watch your wandering eyes and hands tonight with my little sister or you won't have any left." He darkly states before moving away from them.  
>"Is your brother always that scary?" Matt questions as he offers Rebekah his hand and pulls her onto the dancefloor.<br>"You get used to it after hearing it a thousand times." She answers  
>"You look beautiful by the way." He admits and twirls her back into his arms. She bites her lip and hesitates to put her hands on his shoulders and Matt can't help but find how adorable the younger Original sister is as a blush appears on her cheeks.<br>"Elijah would scold me for not using my manners beforehand, but thank you for the invitation. The party is quite lovely." Her accent seems stronger than it was before and Matt figures she is just as nervous as he is.  
>"Strangely, it was all Damon's idea. That bastard can have a good plan once in a while." Matt laughs as Rebekah looks up at him in confusion.<br>"Who is Damon?" She asks and he nearly face palms himself. He's so used to everyone knowing each other it is strange to find people who don't know everyone.  
>He points to Damon and Elena who moved away from Tyler and Caroline to have their private moment. "That's the pain in the ass."<p>

Rebekah could kill him if he wishes, but she lets it go and smiles as he comments on her eye shadow. She reminds herself to thank Nik for his efforts and let's herself enjoy the feeling of his arms around her and the company of another man beside her brothers.  
>Klaus is on his third cup of whatever alcoholic beverage the young students have brought. He is <em>never<em> nervous, but the image of Caroline basked in the glow of angelic light has taken his breath away. She's a goddess of beauty that puts Aphrodite to shame. How he wishes he could paint her. He walks over to her and the idiot called Tyler and taps her shoulder once.  
>"Pardon the intrusion, sweetheart, but I was hoping I could cut in for a dance?" He asks and notices her eyes soften and a breath gets caught in her throat.<br>Rebekah assured him earlier he could have any girl he wants in this suite and he hopes she was right.  
>"Care-"<br>"Tyler, it's okay it's just a dance." She tells her overprotective boyfriend and takes Klaus's hand.  
>He guides her away from the crowd of horny and drunken teenagers and onto the balcony and twirls her into his arms. His hands rest properly above her waist and onto the middle of her back to have a gentleman's appearance and her hands rest on his biceps.<br>"You look absolutely stunning, Caroline." He tells her and she can't help but notice how he states into her eyes.  
>Caroline should run back into Tyler's arms. This man-no matter how good-looking- obviously hopes he will mean something to her. She thinks about his reaction to her tonight and Tyler's. Klaus looks at her like she's the last goddess to be worshiped on the earth, but gives the rest of the world a darkened stare. She wishes she had Bonnie's perception gift to figure this mysterious man out, but she just jumps to conclusions. Noticing how quiet she is, she fakes a laugh and shakes her head.<br>"Thank you, Klaus." She smiles and sways to the soft music from the other room and the night sounds.  
>"You don't have to keep up the charade of popularity and happiness, love. Pretending to have everything will only lead you to misery." Klaus tells her as she nearly drops her mouth. How dare he tell her about charades and pretending when that was him and his family. She shouldn't get so upset about a man's perception about her wants, but it worries her how-within barely a week- he has her questioning her decision and the way she is. This is who she isn't it? She was pretty, popular, caring, boyfriend to Tyler, Miss Mystic Falls winner Caroline Forbes. She is about to tell him that he is dead wrong in his words, but a scream breaks their though and dancing.<br>"Mi-Michael's dead! Some sort of animal attacked him!" A frat boy screams as chaos scatters through the house. She can hear Alaric yell for everyone to calm down and she excuses herself to find Tyler leaving Klaus smirking in the darkness at his work he's created.  
>"It seems this place will satisfy me." Klaus laughs and goes to gather his siblings to watch the next chapter of chaos unfold. <p>


End file.
